Flame Alchemist: Future and Scars of the Past
by horsehearted15
Summary: After Brotherhood the military is left to rebuild Amestris. Colonel Mustang with his subordinate Lt. Hawkeye travel to the east to repair damages done to the Ishvallan nation. Mustang finally feels guilty for the time Hawkeye has spent devoted to him and the blood spilled to make him successful. Old and new characters build the future of Amestris. Royai, little of Edwin.
1. Havoc in Hospitals

Flame Alchemist: The Future of Amestris and the Scars of the Past

Havoc in Hospitals

A man's scream echoed throughout the halls in the middle of the night. Roy Mustang sat up in is bed in the dark grabbing desperately in front of him. He was shouting and clawing at the darkness when the nurses came rushing in trying to soothe him. They turned on the lights but no amount of illumination would make the Colonel see he was safe. Simply because the Colonel couldn't see after the Truth took away his sight.

"Colonel Mustang what's wrong?" said one of the nurses. "Are you experiencing any pain?" He turned toward the voice and realized that he was awake from a nightmare.

"Hawkeye," he croaked, "the Lieutenant. Where is she?"

"Who are you talking about," said the other nurse.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, blonde, injured. Has a black dog." He said unconsciously rubbing his eyes trying to see. The two nurses looked worriedly at each other. "What is it? Why are you quiet?"

"Sir, Lieutenant Hawkeye is dead." Said one of the nurses. She grabbed his hand trying to comfort him. His eyes grew wide as he turned to her. "She died underneath central that day. You couldn't save her."

He snatched his hand back from the nurse. "You're lying," he barked. "She was here today in my room. She's always here beside me day and night."

"Sir, you're being delusional. That isn't the way things are." The nurse said trying to comfort him. Mustang pulled himself out of bed pushing aside the nurses. He felt his way blindingly to the door and opened it. He was met by a shining white light. When his eyes adjusted to the glare he saw Riza's neck sliced by a dark figure and thrown onto the human transmutation circle.

"Hawkeye!" He screamed. He tried to go to her but his feet felt like they had been glued to the ground. Hawkeye eyes focused on Mustang as she reached out with the hand she wasn't using to stop the blood gushing from her wound. Her white jacket was slowly being stained as the pool of blood around her grew. "Hold on Lieutenant, I ORDER YOU NOT TO DIE!" Mustang yelled pulling at his legs.

Hawkeye closed her eyes grimacing in pain. She opened them and smiled at Mustang sadly as the life slowly crept from her brown eyes. "Stop Dammit! Come Back!" he shouted as the room grew black and he was freed. He ran toward where he thought the Lieutenant had been. He fell to his knees grabbing the ground searching for her form, grasping for something that wasn't there.

Above him the tiles of a ceiling looked dull in the hospital's crummy lighting.

He was staring up at the ceiling of the hospital. His heart was still beating rapidly from the dream. That had been a dream? He blinked his eyes twice; his eye sight was still there. It had felt so real. He looked to his left. Lieutenant Hawkeye was reading an Ishvalan cook book. The sun was shining brightly through the window. The clock on the bedside table said 9:30. He looked over at his lieutenant.

Even though she had lost some weight since the promise day she looked healthy. A slight blush of color settled on her cheeks that hadn't been there for years. She had bandages around her neck that covered the wound from the saber. Her long golden hair was braided loosely down her back. Mustang heard the sound of Black Hayate softly snoring underneath her bed. Hawkeye looked up from her book when she heard the Colonel rustling.

"How is it?" She said matter-of-factly. Yesterday Doctor Marcoh had healed his eyes with a philosopher's stone. He had been blind for weeks. He battled all of the moral voices in his head to accept the cure from the maimed doctor. But for his military career to succeed he would need his eyesight.

In a different version of events he would have lost his trusted lieutenant. Just like in his dream she had been seconds away from becoming nothing more than a cold corpse.

"Same as yesterday," he said lying back in the bed and staring at the ceiling. Silently grateful his nightmare was simply a drea. "I suppose I'll be kicked out of here since I'm healed." Hawkeye closed her book and set it on the table between them.

"I think they said I can get out at the end of the week." She said. "We should start coordinating with General Grumman with our plan for Ishval. He has accepted the post as temporary Fuhrer." Roy frowned at her. He had not been told this. "We talked on the phone yesterday." She said answering his unspoken question. "Once I'm okayed for active duty I would like to resume my old post as your lieutenant Sir. I don't think I would like being my grandfather's assistant." She added smiling softly.

"Well I think that can be easily arranged." Roy sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He stood up stretching. "I think I need to go for a walk." He walked to the door and looked over his shoulder. Hawkeye was frowning. "Don't worry I won't get lost." He said grinning.

He needed to get out of that room. He couldn't stand sitting in the same room as Hawkeye. It was hard looking into her eyes after promising her something that was no longer in the picture. They had barely been separated since he lost his sight. She had become more than a subordinate or a Seeing Eye dog in that time.

He walked along the corridor. He had been in the hospital several times visiting. He missed the distinct noise of his boots made on the stone flooring. He looked down and saw his ugly white feet vacant of any shoe. Whoops in his departure he had forgotten slippers. He padded his way to a bench at the end of the hallway. Their floor was quiet. Most patients on this floor were stable. His mind traveled to a few weeks ago before they had been admitted.

He was sitting on the ground with Hawkeye. They had been placed there waiting for medical transport. He had his hand awkwardly placed on her shoulder. All the excitement of the battle was ending and the grim reality of rebuilding had set in. He could hear groups of soldiers marching through the loud courtyard he assumed they were in. The Elric brothers had already split. He assumed Ed would be done with the military now that their mission was complete. Mustang smiled to himself he would have to get him arrested as a deserter.

Unanswered questions filled his unseeing head. What would become of the state alchemist program now the homunculi weren't pulling the strings anymore? What would happen to him now that he was blind?

"Do you remember in Ishbal?" He asked Hawkeye "How men would become blind from the gases? They were discharged, every last one of them even if they still retained some vision." He covered his eyes with his gloved hand. "How will I lead this country as a blind Fuhrer? Even the highest official in the military must be able to fight. Now I'm no stronger than a florist or librarian." Roy whispered his tone angry, "General Armstrong, Havoc, my eyes and most of all you," he said turning toward her, "The sacrifice will be for nothing."

"Sir," She grabbed his hand off her shoulder and turned toward him. "Maybe you can't see with your eyes, but your vision of this country is still clear. Because of our sacrifices this will become the country we deserve. And there is no way they'll discharge the Flame Alchemist. Especially when he can now transmute without a circle." She took his hand and placed it on her cheek, "and from now on I will see for both of us." He reached up hold her other cheek. He tried to feel the emotion on her face. Her lips were twitching downward as she tried to hold back tears. "No matter what, I will never let myself be separated from you so you'll never have to be in the dark again. Let me see for you."

"Lieutenant," he started.

"I don't care if it's for 10 or 50 years," she said her voice gaining confidence, "I'll stay by your side forever."

He didn't know what to say. This soldier had saved him time and time again was once again sacrificing her own life for his. But what else would he expect from Riza Hawkeye? He smiled at what he hoped was her.

He wiped a tear that had leaked out of her eye. "Stop being emotional Lieutenant. It will seem unbecoming to the public if you do this when I'm Fuhrer." He turned and scooted next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. With his fingers gently entwined with hers in his lap he fell asleep.

Since that day they had been even more inseparable. The first night at the hospital they had been separated. The horrible nightmares suffered on Mustang's part and Hawkeyes urging convinced the nurses to room the high profile officers together. Sometimes at night he would hold her hand until he nodded off to sleep. After Riza was more healed he would wheel her around the hospital. He found that nothing comforted him more than having her lead him while he rested his hand on her shoulder. He knew if she was leading him he had nothing to fear.

Now Roy could see. He walked to the end of the hallway where there was a window overlooking the kitchen entrance down below. There was a nurse taking a smoke break while a delivery truck was being unloaded. His eyesight was completely normal. He would now be able to see the country built on foundation of hope and peace. No more handicaps.

Sure Hawkeye would be by his side. But how would he forget her selfless devotion to be his Seeing Eye companion for his life. If it weren't for the Philosophers stone he surely would've been a different man and leader. This woman that had followed him around since her father's death had once again put her happiness and freedom last. Was he finally feeling guilty for her devotion?

There was also the fact that before he had gone blind the last time he had seen her she was dying. Every time he closed his eyes he saw nearly die and his heart stops. The only time he's really sure she isn't still dying beneath the city is when he's touching her.

Too bad for him the pair years ago had settled on a permanent resolution on their physical relationship. And constantly holding his subordinates hand like a child wasn't proper protocol.

At the end of the week Mustang was walked through the lobby of the hospital. He was wearing his suit instead of his uniform. Until he left to the east he would be on leave. They had three weeks before they would be able to travel to the Eastern Headquarters. All available alchemists had been called to Central to aid in construction. The rebuilding of the bridge that was bombed would be left to local alchemists that were inexperienced in engineering.

Roy would be helping in the city as well. The papers were calling him a hero already, but there nothing painted a positive political portrait like philanthropic alchemy.

"Colonel Mustang what's up?" Said Jean Havoc wheeling up to him. Mustang turned around and grinned. Havoc was still in his wheelchair with his signature cigarette. Breada who was helping him saluted to Mustang. "Still seeing?"

"Here for your physical therapy?" Mustang asked the recovering paraplegic. Havoc had been coming once a week since his healing trying to regain the muscles to walk.

"Yeah, the doctor's a doll. Real cute with springy blonde hair," He said gushing, "She's says even though it's only been a week since my healing I'm recovering fast."

"Yeah and I'm going on a date with her tonight," Breada said grinning holding up a slip with a number. Havoc turned around in his chair angrily.

"What's the idea stealing my recovering cripple thunder?" He said shouting trying to get at Breada.

"Haha you can't get me! How could she resist a war hero like me?" he said jumping out of the way of Havoc's swinging fists.

"You heard Doctor Walsh. I'll be running in a month," Havoc said, "And then I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Well I doubt there's much of a precedent for this kind of thing." Mustang said leaning against the wall ignoring his subordinates scuffle.

"Yes I should be able to reapply to the army soon." Havoc said. "Then I can join in on all the fun. I missed a lot of good times in this thing." He gestured to his chair.

"It will be just like old times." Breada said joyously, "Falman, Me, Havoc, Hawkeye, Fury all serving you in the East."

"The way it was always supposed to be," Havoc said. "None of this alchemy crap, just soldiers trying to build a nation."

Mustang didn't have the heart to tell the boys yet that earlier in the week Falman had approached him saying General Armstrong wanted to promote him if he stayed with her. He was to replace Buccaneer as Captain. Also he wanted to return to the north because he had found a sweetheart there he had promised to marry before the eclipse. Where Falman found the heat to form a relationship in freezing Briggs Mustang couldn't say.

He was hurt knowing he would be permanently separating the gang but it was the time for change. Now there was a future his military family could separate and form real families. Besides he needed someone up north keeping an eye on the General. The last thing he wanted was her taking over the country and making all soldiers like her Briggs gladiators.

"Nice chat boys," Mustang held out his hand to the smoking man. Jean looked at Mustang and shook it. "The next time we talk you better be saluting." He nodded to Breada and started upstairs.

He hoped to bring the Lieutenant home that day. She had called saying she needed a ride back to her apartment. She hadn't wanted to bother her grandfather or her best friend Rebecca.

They had made a promise to each other years ago. Before there was a Father, the seven homunculi, the Elric brothers and Ishval she had given him the secret to her Father's flame alchemy. She had made him promise that she would never be separated from his legacy no matter what. After Ishval she wanted to be sure the technique died with them.

How long ago had that been? The day they stood at his grave. Before that she had been his daughter; an untouchable and out of reach a girl with a future ahead of her. Why had she forsaken the destiny of a well off alchemist's daughter to become the dog of the military? Why had she followed him?

When he reached the doorway the doctor and nurse were leaving. He nodded to them and entered.

"Sir," She saluted and stood up from the bed. "Its official I can leave today," She said smiling softly. "After a week I can return to headquarters." She was wearing a white collared shirt with no sleeves and pale green pants that cut off at her ankles. She would salute to him until she died he thought. Like a beautiful parasite she would be with him forever.

Maybe she just has daddy issues? He thought humorously. "Well let's get your stuff and go. I've had enough of hospitals for a lifetime"

A/N: Hey this is me here!

I broke my ankle so I felt like writing a _Brotherhood_ fiction to pass the time. This will follow _Brotherhood_ canon. Please enjoy and review!

Coming soon Chapter 2 :_ Train rides and haircuts_


	2. Train Rides and Haircuts

Train Rides and Haircuts.

The train steadily chugged along in the bright summer day in Amestris. Riza Hawkeye gazed out her window as the leafy trees passed by. She was on a train escorting Ishvalan refugees that were looking to either join the rebuilding with Captain Miles and Scar in the old Ishvalan ruins or settle in East City to wait until their homeland was suitable for living. It had been five months since the promised day.

For the past three months she had been doing the same thing: traveling from Central to East City and occasionally to Ishval. Currently Ishval was a tent city in the middle of the desert. They were razing the rubble from the war and rebuilding a better city on top thanks to some talented alchemists along with the Ishvalans.

The people had understandably resisted the assistance of the blasphemous alchemists. Scar had worn them down with his insisting that their country needed help to rebuild. The plan was to rebuild the city then allow for the people to return and hopefully use it as an economical hub to trade with Amestris and the western nations. It would also serve as a major city along the great desert railroad they were planning to build. It would cross the continent to Xing where hopefully it would make traveling between the countries easier.

It was a five year plan to independence for the Ishvalan's but they hoped eventually the bloodstained relationship between Ishval and Amestris would become a peaceful one.

Riza had been promoted to the position of Lt. Colonel after the promised day. The promotion to her didn't really matter because she still served under the Flame Alchemist who was promoted to Brigadier General now was the commanding officer of the Eastern Headquarters.

The train started to slow as they approached the East City train station. She stood up to get out of her seat. She walked to the front of the car, "Is the platform blocked off?" she said to Havoc who was standing and smoking a cigarette lazily. He was to continue with the Ishvalans that were going to their home city. Riza was staying in East City for a week before following him out East. The General was having her traveling constantly. Her last stay in Central for three weeks had been the longest period of her standing still since she returned to the army.

"Yes, ma'am," he said taking a drag. Riza looked at all of the other soldiers in the car sitting silently on the wooden benches. There was also another car on the train containing soldiers that like Captain Miles were connected to Ishbal through family. They were traveling to join Miles.

The public still didn't trust the red-eyed people of Ishval even after the story of how their refugees saved the nation from destruction. There was no outright expression of hatred but Riza could tell from the suspicious looks from lookers on that stigma still followed the Ishvalans. Just to be safe Riza and the General had agreed it would be better if the trains escorting the refugees stayed a private one.

She looked out the window seeing her friend and subordinate Rebecca standing at the platform with Breda. The train lumbered to a stop and it hissed as she got out.

"2nd Lt. Breda and Catalina," she said to them as they snapped to attention. "At ease," she said smiling to her old friend. "1st lt. Havoc will be going with the red bracelets to Ishval. Those with green, blue and yellow bracelets will be going with you two." The Ishvalans on the train had been separated to reflect their destinations. For example green was the young family and children group sent to an old barrack on the edge of the city to wait before they could return to Ishval. Red was those that wanted to resettle and work in Ishval.

Rebekah's eyes grew wide as she took in Riza's appearance. "Lt. Colonel Hawkeye what in the world happened to your hair?" Riza dropped her usual countenance to self-consciously pat her hair or what was left of it.

"If I'm traveling this much it's not very logical for me to have such a high maintenance hairstyle," she said to Rebekah defensively. She had cut her hair very short like she had when she was a young girl and her early years in the military.

"But it was so pretty!" Rebekah argued as if Riza had done something offensive. Riza frowned; both her grandfather and Havoc had given her a response that was along the same line.

"Lt. Catalina I'll let you know it wasn't easy. I did it to better serve this country. Hair is just that, hair." She said curtly. "Now go to your post and help the women and children off the train."

Looking put out Rebekah saluted and before she walked away said. "You better come over to the apartment tonight for dinner." Riza tried not to smile at her spirited friend while thinking the girl really wasn't suited for military life.

"If my opinion matters I think it looks nice Lt. Colonel." Breda said handing her keys to the car she was to take back to headquarters. "The General is eagerly awaiting your full report." She nodded to him and left the platform to go to the parking lot a private followed her carrying her luggage.

General Mustang had been kind enough for her to hire her own assistant. Like Riza, Private Johnson was no nonsense kind of soldier. He was a soldier Fuery had suggested she hire after serving with him in the south. So far he had been working out well and Riza was getting comfortable having him around.

Riza left the platform with Johnson. She was getting used to having someone take care of her for a change. She hadn't been escorted around like this since she had been a child.

She had grown up in the eastern region. In their moderately sized town her families house was the largest. Her Father was the last heir of the Hawkeye estate. Now Riza owned it. The Hawkeye family had always been scholars. Her father, Berthold, was the first alchemist. His marriage to her mother was seen as a smart one. The Grumman's was an old family like his. Riza was to be sent to the best finishing schools and was expected to form an advantageous union once she left school. Her future had been set until her mother died when she was eight. Her father's interest in Riza faded after her mother passed.

She was sent to boarding schools and only returned to the house for holidays. When she turned ten she started spending them with her warmer grandfather. Her introverted father barely cared that as the years went by his daughter became more and more out of reach.

Riza was standing by the car as Private Johnson put their luggage in the back when a man with a small recorder in his hands came up to her. He interrupted her reverie. He was wearing a suit and a hat on his head. On his lapel was a badge that said press. She looked at him suspiciously as he was about to bombard her with questions.

"Lt. Colonel Hawkeye?" He said. "My name is Harold Jemison and I was wondering—."

"Please contact the Eastern Command Center Media Office if you have any press questions." Riza said automatically cutting him off. She was slightly ticked off. As a Lt. Colonel she shouldn't be bugged by sleezy reporters. "Who do you write for? You should know better than to approach an officer." She said condescendingly.

"I don't want the cookie cutter response," he said grinning. "Come on you're the Fuhrer's granddaughter, Brigadier General Mustang's right hand and you were the late Fuhrer Bradley's personal assistant. I'd say if there was anyone to interview it would be you."

"I have no comment," She said looking up at the reporter. Johnson shut the truck and opened the backseat for her. "Just contact the media office." She got in and watched as the crestfallen reporter backed away from the car. "Johnson let's go."

Johnson dropped her off in front of the building were General Mustang's offices were. "Please park the car and then come up to my office." She said after she got out of the car. Johnson nodded and drove off.

She was holding a manila envelope with the report from the budget meetings she had in Central Command. It was almost five and as she passed through the halls of the command office she saw many soldiers heading to their homes after a long day at work. It was Friday and many were taking off early. She felt tiredness wash over her. Knowing the General she would be stuck there for a few extra hours recounting every detail of the meetings.

She stopped by her office quickly before seeing the general. Her secretary, Taran, was slumped over his typewriter at his desk drooling. She stood in front of him and coughed.

He woke with a start and when he saw his master had returned and started to grab at papers absentmindedly while he said, "Lt. Colonel I'm so glad you're back! Was I asleep? Not sure how that happened. Would you like your messages? There's a fresh uniform in your office and I can call and get you some food if you're hungry from your journey. Would you like me to phone the General and let him know you're here and about to go to the meeting. Would you like me to come and take minutes?" He noticed her new haircut and froze. "Oh… my… gosh…. what did you do to your hair?" He said his eyes wide staring at the top of her head. Riza furrowed her brow and stared at him expectantly. "Am I going to lose my job?" he added weakly.

The Lieutenant Colonel simply said, "No." as she walked past his desk into her small office and Taran sighed in relief. Before she shut the door she said, "Go get me ice water with lemon, I'll be changing so don't come here and once I'm ready bring me my messages. Also call General Mustang and let him know I'll be over in 15 minutes."

She ignored his comment about her hair. She walked into the private bathroom in her office and looked at it. Was she too old to have such a youthful haircut? She stared at herself for a second. Youthful or not it was practical and during times like these practicality suited everyone. Confirming her belief she changed into a fresh uniform.

She sat nursing the satisfaction she was keeping her secretary in line and her ice water as she listened to Taran read off her messages. They were mostly messages to do with troubles the Ishvalans were having in East City. One was from that journalist that had cornered her in the train station. Riza had little tolerance for newspapermen. She told Taran what to say in reply and dismissed him for the day.

She grinned, she found Taran the first day she spent in the slums in East city. He was a half Ishvalan kid around 20 years old. He had stolen a typewriter and was training so he could try and get a job as a secretary to provide for his little brother. He was a lively kid with red eyes and a matching fiery spirit. She had fast tracked him through the system so he could be her personal secretary. He had lighter skin for an Ishvalan brown hair but he still had the trademark eyes.

When Johnson found her without speaking she made her way to the General's office. She turned her head slightly to look at Johnson. He also was of Ishvalan heritage. Early on in their rebuilding efforts she and the General had decided to find as many Ishvalan decedents as they could in the military and surround themselves with them. When they sent out a flyer asking specifically for soldiers of Ishvalan descent willing to transfer to East City Johnson was the first to sign up. Fuery had remembered him and suggested Riza take him on as an assistant.

Apparently he was Ishvalan on his mother's side. Her great grandfather was an Ishvalan that left the country because of Religious prosecution. Johnson was so diluted he didn't even look Ishvalan but he still felt like he owed it to his ancestors to rebuild their country. He was as tall as Havoc with light brown hair and tan skin. He wasn't as buff as Captain Alexander Armstrong but he still was considerably muscle bound.

She made it to Mustang's offices and opened the door. Fuery and several other soldiers were working on some paperwork. Fuery looked up and saw his old friend.

"Lt. Colonel welcome back! Wow nice haircut!" he added when he saw her new haircut.

"Kain thank you," she said she said smiling. At least one person had received her hair change well. Like it or not Riza was a woman and cared a little what people thought of her hair, just a little. "Let's catch up after I speak with the General." She turned to Johnson, "Stay here." He nodded and found a seat. As she was walking into the General's office she pondered the thought she treated Johnson a little like Black Hayate.

The office faced west and was basked in the afternoon sun. The General had his back turned to the door. She looked happily at his desk. There were more papers in his out basket than his in. He was finally growing up. About time she thought he was going to be 31 that November. He was well on his way to being the leader she knew he could be. He was stronger than ever.

He was asleep.

She walked up to his chair prepared to dump him. She stopped when she noticed that face. He looked like he did back in the hospital. He looked like he was in pain and his brow was wet with sweat. Back then when he was blind she would have held his hand until he woke on his own, trying to pull him out of his nightmares somehow. Since he got his eyesight he had seemed to try and separate from her. Reluctantly she stepped away from him and stood on the other side of the desk.

"General Mustang," she said emphatically. He woke with a start breathing hard. In her heart she felt concerned but didn't show it. He straightened himself and swiveled around.

"Ah Lt. Colonel Hawkeye," he said smiling. She saluted him. Mustang looked her up and down. When he got to her head his jaw dropped.

"Are we going to have this meeting or not?" she said annoyed.

"N-No please sit down," he said stammering not taking his eyes off her hair. She handed him her notes from the meetings and paper with all of the main points before sitting down. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Riza waited for Mustang to get over the shock. After a few deep breaths he composed himself and said smoothly, "If I didn't have the newspaper on my desk I would say that we time traveled Lieutenant Colonel." Riza's lip twitched as she stared coldly at the General. "Why in all that is good in the world did you chop off your hair?" He said pathetically. "It was so pretty."

"What I do or don't do to my hair is none of your concern General," Riza boldly said. "Now if you look at my notes you'll see what we discussed in Central."

Roy sullenly grabbed her notes and looked them over nodding. "So of course they're not giving us as much money as we want. This budget we can work with."

"They also are not favorable to the idea of giving up Ishval." She added

"Well once you have gained a territory it's hard to let it go. We'll jump the independent Ishval hurdle when we get there. Right now it hardly matters since without the Amestris government they wouldn't be able to rebuild." He kept reading the paper. He stopped at one point. "What is this Alchemy Contracting firm?"

"They would like us to contract out our alchemical labors. There is a firm in Central that has given them competitive pricing to do some of the main infrastructure work as well as the railroad once we get there." Riza said not knowing how the General would take this information. Everyone aiding in the rebuilding effort was handpicked. Would he easily accept help outside of the military and his brain trust?

"Land surveying won't be done for another month." He said he rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't like the idea of strangers coming in and messing up my work. But contracting is the first step for our country to become more independent of the military. If we ever want this to become a truly parliamentary republic we need to contract these kind of services." He thought for a second and asked her "What was your impression of them?"

"They seemed like fairly intelligent people, very different from the usual scholars. They have a sense of adventure and justice that usually doesn't come from bookworms." Riza said recalling her meeting with the head of the crew the firm wanted to send over. He had short wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a charismatic smile. "They had good references."

"Well then," Mustang said "I guess I'll give them a call see if we can set up a meeting here. They need to understand this isn't like fixing a roof. This is going to be major alchemical work in an undeveloped territory."

"They seemed strong enough. Their leader Josef Konrad was a very fit man," she offered remembering the way she could see the alchemist's arm muscles bulge beneath his shirt. Recalling the attractive man she almost blushed but caught herself.

Mustang went over each bullet point with her. They decided what she was to report to Miles and others in Ishval when she left the next week. She was also going to go with him on Monday to meet with the higher ranked officers in charge and give them their orders. They finished their meeting and he dismissed her.

"Sir, may I offer a suggestion?" Riza asked. Roy leaned back in his chair and nodded. "You should really get to bed earlier so you're not sleeping on the job." She offered. Back in Central he used to hit the bars until late and occasionally would come into work the next day in the same clothes and a little hung over.

"I would if I could sleep," he said unconsciously rubbing his forehead and turning away. Riza stared at the general. He had been distant since they had been released from the hospital. She had barely had stayed a week in same place. But she still knew her general was suffering. "I just have trouble sleeping, but I guess a man living with so many wrong decisions shouldn't be able to sleep." He looked like a man with the weight upon his shoulders.

She wanted to ask him about them. The nightmares he had. Then a thought occurred to her. "Sir, I'm only going to say this once so listen up." The general looking confused looked at her. "It's the weekend. I've been working like a dog and so have you, perhaps it's time to partake in a sort of diversion." She said nervously. The general's mouth crinkled as he tried not to laugh.

"And what kind of," Roy paused his smile starting to form, "_Diversion_ do you suggest."

Riza started feeling uncomfortably. She tried to think of what she did with her friends as a student, "We could see a picture show, or go bowling and there are these dances at the parks 2nd Lt. Catalina is always trying to get me to go to. She's says they're an awful lot of fun." She said rambling on, trying to dig herself out of her hole.

"A dance in the park?" Mustang said grinning, "Lt. Colonel Hawkeye am I so pitiful you would lower yourself to such frivolity just to cheer me up?" He got up and walked to the corner to grab his hat. "You're right Hawkeye I feel like the whole gang needs a little levity, we have been working so hard." He walked next to Hawkeye and patted her shoulder. "Plus I'm not sure the next time you'll give me permission to go out and have some fun. I better take this chance and run."

He left her in the office alone. Had she just told the General to go out and party? She thought in her head. It would be worth it if he could finally get over whatever was preventing him from sleeping. She went to go back to her office to have Taran type up her notes from the meeting. She and Johnson left the boy typing away. She was tired and just wanted to sleep in her apartment with her dog at this point.

She really hoped the General wasn't going to hold her to her word. She really hated dancing.

A/N: There's chapter 2! Let me know if you like this chapter length I like to keep it somewhere between 2,500-3,500 words.

I've also decided their birthdays on my own

Roy November 11 Scorpio

Riza February 2nd Capricorn

Please stay with me as I'm setting the stage :D

If you love this story READ AND REVIEW!

Coming soon: _A little diversion_ posted Wednesday 8:30 p.m. pacific time


End file.
